A Nobody's Memories
by CrazyFoxLady17
Summary: When Rhea washes up on Destiny Islands, her life begins to change drastically. Her days become blurred together, until soon she's a nobody. She can't remember her own life. What was it like before this all happened? Did Rhea have a family and friends? Read along with Rhea to find out what happens on her wild adventure.
1. What Happened?

I've been laying here for so long, must be early morning by now. I'm beginning to see the orange rays of the sun beam through my window.

Wait… Window? Since when did I have a window? Since when was I laying down? How long have I been laying here? All I remember is a blackness engulfing me and becoming my world…

I try to open my eyes, but that doesn't seem to work. I try to move my fingers, that doesn't work either. Toes? Crap. Nope, no movement there either. I finally muster up enough strength to open my eyes. All I see is black, still. But it's not just plain black… It's a purple black. Almost like the color of a dark and bleak day. Or the night sky when it's completely clear.

Either way, it's purple. Well maybe dark purple. Its still dark. I feel a weight in my chest. It's heavy… Almost like someone put rocks in my ribcage. I try to take a breath, but that makes the pressure increase. Fucking hell this hurts. My head begins to throb as everything from the last- hell, I have no idea how long- comes back.

I'm drowning.

That weight is the water in my lungs.

I begin to panic. I inhale more water, and the pain is almost unbearable. My panicking makes my limbs move. Makes them want to get to the surface. Make them want to save me from the inevitable. But… Where is that? There's only darkness around me.

I look up, or at least what I think it up. And instead of deep purple, there's an almost periwinkle.. There! That's the surface! I scramble to reach it, but the weight in my chest keeps pulling me down. I'm struggling against myself. This is useless, but I can't stop trying. My movements become strained. I can't keep this up. I keep clawing at the water around me. My eyes sting as I stare at the light.

Soon enough, my limbs just stop. I was tired. Maybe I should sleep… Get back my energy… No! Terrible idea! I'm an idiot for thinking that in the first place anyway.

But… What now? I'm dead anyway… I'll just close my eyes for a moment. Only… A moment… Yeah… Then I'll…

I'm startled awake from a nudge in the ribs. "Ow…" I try to say, but my throat is too dry. I attempt to open my eyes again, but a bright light shines in them. Okay, now I'm blind. Wait, am I still alive? Time for the wiggle check. I wiggle my toes. Okay, check, legs are still in tact. I wiggle my fingers, and they dig into something rough.

What the hell? Is that sand? Why am I on a freaking beach?

You guys don't know me do you? Of course not. Why would you. Should probably fix that. I think Rhea is my name. I don't remember my last name. I can remember my appearance… But that's it. As far as I know, I don't have a birthday. I don't have an age. Those are irrelevant I guess. Anyway, I have sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Although my eyes are almost white, I swear I'm not blind. Well not entirely at least. I have to wear glasses.

"Hey, you alive?" Says a voice above me. It was a man's voice.

"Riku! Is she awake?" A higher pitch voice says from somewhere in the distance. Wait a minute. Wait just a freaking minute. Did that voice just say _Riku_? Holy hell. This cannot be happening. No way. This is so a dream…

"Kind of. She's moving. I guess that means she's not completely dead." Wow this guy's a downer. I mean Riku is one. No it's not Riku. It's just your imagination.

"Well pick her up and bring her inside. It's not good that she's out here in the dark. She might get sick! Or worse…" He sounds so worried… How sweet. Whoever he is, I like him.

"Relax, So. She'll be fine." The guy above me says. Did he say So? Does he mean Sora? No way. This is definitely not reality. It can't be. Riku and Sora aren't real people… Are they?

No. I'm being stupid. They're video game characters.

"Alright, I'm going to bring you inside now. Please if you can hear me, don't pass out."

"Help…" Woah is that my voice? It sounds raspy. At least I can finally I can say words. Although I sound like a frog, but as the saying goes, never bite the hand that feeds you. So I'm not complaining.

"Woah, you are alive. Good. Is-"

"Riiikuuuu!" Says the higher pitched voice as it gets louder. I open my eyes a little bit so I can see slits of color. I slowly open them more. I look up at the man holding me, and I see silver hair and cyan eyes. So it is Riku. Weird… "Oh hey! She's awake!" He says enthusiastically. I look at him and see the familiar brown spikes and ocean blue eyes of my childhood hero. I'm with Sora and Riku… Holy shit.

"Water…" I croak out.

"What?" Sora asks, leaning closer.

"I think she said water," Riku says. I nod my head. "Well, let's get you inside where it's warm and then we'll get you some dry clothes and some water. How's that sound?" Riku asks, flashing one of his smiles. I smile and nod.

I shiver. I guess I never really realized how cold it is… My hair is wet too… And my clothes… Crap, looks like I'll have to borrow guy's clothes today. I guess that's alright. They'll just be a bit big on me.

They carry me to what looks to be Sora's house. Once inside, Riku sat me on a chair and grabbed me a glass of water. I chugged it down and asked for another. Even if I was recently drowning, water is just so great right now. Once I've downed two glasses, and I can finally breath without my throat hurting, Riku pats my shoulder.

"Alright, so how about we get the introductions out of the way. I'm Riku and this is Sora. And you are..?" Riku asks, pulling up a chair beside me.

"Hi. I'm Rhea… I think…" I mumble the last part. I'd rather not be interrogated right now. I pat my face where my glasses should be. They're not there. "Craap…" I say with a groan.

"What are you looking for?" Sora asks, curiously.

"My glasses. They're not on my face. And they weren't on my face when you found me by any chance, were they, Riku?" I explain. I hope they found them sometime before I woke up and have stashed them somewhere.

"You weren't wearing any glasses when I found you." Riku stated flatly.

"Wait… Did you say your name was Rhea?" Sora asks.

"Um, yes. I did." He grins and runs to his room. A few minutes later, he comes back with a duffle bag in hand.

"This washed up a few days ago. And it had a letter with it that said 'please give to Rhea when she wakes up.' So I'm assuming that the Rhea in the note is you," Se smiled.

He handed me the bag and I unzipped in cautiously. To my surprise, there were my glasses, unharmed. I grabbed them and put them on. "Ah finally I can see again," I laugh. I continue to dig through the bag, only to find that there's a change of clothes, a sketch book -thank goodness for small miracles- and a weird little cell phone esc sort of thing. I grabbed the little electronic and attempted to inspect it. It suddenly lit up and began to talk, making me jump.

"Enter **MENU** by saying enter."

I stared at it confused. Then I looked at Sora and Riku, they both encouraged me on. "Um… Enter."

"Enter Player1 user."

"Does that mean my name?" I asked to no one in particular. Both the boys nodded.

"Error Please re enter Player1 user."

"Uh… Rhea."

"User, Rhea. Yes. Second player detected. Enter Player2 user."

"What? No there's no other user. Person. There's no other person but me…" I'm confused. Why is it saying there's another character?

"Player2?" Riku asks incredulously.

"I- I don't know…" I stutter, looking down at the device.

"Error. Please re enter Player2 user.

"There isn't- Wait…" Was the thingy detecting Tueur? No it couldn't have. I had her repressed in the deepest parts of my mind. But maybe, just maybe it was. Let's give that a try.

"Player2 is Tueur."

"User Tueur. To enter **COMBINED MENU** say enter CM."

"Alright. Enter CM." I think I get this now.

"Access granted. First weapon: Dream Sweeper. Type: Keyblade. Second weapon: Shadow : Keyblade."


	2. Time For Blackouts!

"Dual keyblades? But that's impossible…" Sora says as he begins to pace. "And who's this Tueur person? Why does your menu acknowledge you and that person? Who is that? Rhea, can you explain any of this?" Sora asks question after question.

"Um…" How am I supposed to answer questions that I have no answer for?

"Well?" Riku asks, looking at me pointedly.

"I don't know how I have two keyblades… And Tueur is a very old friend… And I don't know why my menu acknowledged both of us…" I tried to explain. But of course I'm not very good at that. When was I ever? Oh yeah, never. Great now they both probably think I'm lying.

**Dear sweet Rhea, have you forgotten me already?** A british voice echoed in my head.

"Well then, if that's the case, then why don't we see your keyblades," Riku said, standing up.

"Uh… I don't know how to summon my keybla-" My menu cut me off.

"Please enter CM."

"Um… Enter menu I guess." I'm confused. Why did my menu cut me off?

"Error. Enter CM."

I raised my eyebrow curiously. "Enter CM?" I ask.

"Access granted. Enter command."

"How do I summon my keyblades?" I wonder aloud.

"Command entered. Enter Rhea keyblade. Enter Tueur keyblade. Access granted. Summoning keyblades." Wait, what? Both?

"No, only my keyblade!"

"Command denied. Summoning keyblades."

"Fine." As I finished speaking, a keyblade appears in front of me. It's handle was a lavender circle with a bar through it for the grip. There was a chain with two little blue metal feathers attached to it. There was a very sharp tip about eight inches long on one side, and a long staff on the other. Attached to the staff were three more metal feathers about a foot and a half long each. And another sharp end to the staff, each feather sharpened to a point for inflicting damage.

"Keyblade: Dream Sweeper, summoned." My CM says.

"So that's your's eh?" Riku asks.

"I guess…" I took ahold of Dream Sweeper as another keyblade began materializing in front of me. It's a deep sapphire blue, with indigo swirls running through it. It's handle was a halo of black thorns. The chain hanging from this on had a teal diamond like star. It curved slightly. There were four indigo diamond shapes towards the end of it. Within the crescent moon, there was another crescent moon. Attached to this second crescent moon was a teal diamond esc star. It had sharp weaponry on both sides of the end. I take a hold of it in my other hand.

"Keyblade: Shadow Roamer, summoned." My CM says again.

"Woah. Those are cool," Sora says as he ogles Shadow Roamer.

"But here's the question," Riku states. He looks at me curiously, "Can you fight with them?" He grins.

"I could try, but I've never wielded a keyblade before…" Knowing me I'll end up killing myself somehow.

"You wanna try it out?" Sora asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

"Can I try to get some sleep first?" I ask, stifling a yawn.

"Sure, I'll show you to the spare room," Sora chortles. Chortles? What in the hell is up with my vocabulary today?

"Okay, thanks So," I smile at him. I try to take a few steps to follow Sora, but all of a sudden my body gets heavy. You know the feeling where your foot just falls asleep and it feels like it weighs a million pounds? Yeah that's what it felt like. My head started throbbing. I looked at my hands, still holding the keyblades, and watched as they both faded into a glowing sparkle. I looked up and I'm able to catch a glimpse of a redheaded girl entering the threshold, just before everything becomes black.

I wake up laying in someones lap. I passed out again. Fuck. Why do I keep doing that? I'm an idiot. I open my eyes slowly. The sun is bright, and it's shining in the room. I can feel someone petting my hair. I like that feeling so I try to act like I'm still asleep, but I obviously I failed because the person giggled. Wait giggled? I know that giggle.

"Nami are you getting this?" That voice says. No way, Nami? As in **Namine**? No way. Namine is here? That is so cool! Namine has platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She normally wears a white dress.

"Yes, I am," I'd recognize that voice anywhere. That's Namine! My eyes pop open and I bolt upright. Okay that was a bad idea, because now my head in throbbing again. I pull my knees to my head and groan. What the hell did I do?

"Oh my, are you alright?" The other person says. She sounds worried.

"Kai, I think she's okay…" Namine says. That must mean Kairi… She had bright red hair, and emerald green hair. She usually wears a pink dress.

"What the hell happened?" I ask, wincing as my words echo through my already hurting head.

"You don't remember?" Kairi asks, gently rubbing my back. Now is probably a good time to say that I highly dislike Kairi. I don't know why, but I have never liked her. But I'm trying to keep my temper down, and right now luck is on my side.

"Would I have asked what happened if I remembered?" I ask, shaking my head.

"Good point. Well, Sora said that you were following him to a guest room so you could sleep, when you passed out. When you did, though, you hit your head on the corner of the table." So that's why my head hurts so bad. I think I'm supposed to pretend like I don't know them, so might as well get that facade done with.

"I'm sorry if I was a hassle. But um… Who are you two?" I ask, trying my hardest to hide my excitement. I'm in the same room as my video game lesbianic crush. You will not believe how happy I am.

"Oh, right… I'm Namine. And that's Kairi, I'm glad you're finally awake. Sora said your name was Rhea?" Nami says in a kind voice.

I look up. "Yes, my name is Rhea. It's nice to meet you two," I say, smiling.

Just then the door, that I hadn't realized was even closed, burst open.

"RHEA! YOU'RE OKAY!" My friend Madi shouts as she tackles me in a hug. She's a little shorter than I am, so maybe 5'1" or so? She has brown wavy hair down to her butt, and brown eyes. She has freckles and black thick rimmed glasses. She's silly and also one of my two oldest friend.

"First off, yes I'm fine. Second, please be quiet, I have a horrid migraine. And third, how the hell are you here?" I'm beyond confused. I thought I had everything figured out, but I guess not.

"I woke up here a few days ago. I'm living in a treehouse on one of the smaller islands. There's a few more people here, but I don't know who they are, they're all asking about you though. So I assume you know them." She laughs and gets off me. She reaches out a hand to help me up. "You think you're up to going outside in the sun if you have a headache?" She asks kindly.

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks though," I walk out the door with Madi, only to see my friends Kiki and Silver.

Kiki is about an inch taller than me, which makes her 5'5". She has short, very curly brown hair, and chocolate eyes. She's a bit bigger, but she's pretty. She also wears pink rimmed glasses. She's one of the sweetest people I know, and I consider her my sister.

Silver is tall. He's 6 feet. I'm a midget compared to him! But he's kind. He has shoulder length black wavy hair, and brown eyes. He's goofy and one of my best friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them both. Kiki shrugs, and Silver answers with a quick 'idunno'. "Did you guys wake up here like I did?" This is confusing.

"Wait. I saw someone else here before. There should be another guy…" Madi wonders aloud.

"Do you know what direction he went in?" I ask curiously. I wonder who it could be…

"Sorry, but no," Madi shrugs. I look to Silver and Kiki, but they both shake their heads.

Kiki comes up to me with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you're okay. And I'm glad I actually know someone," She giggles. We hug and it makes me feel better. When you're in a fantasy land, a piece of reality helps you feel a little more at peace. Well at least it does that for me. I walk over to Silver and give him a hug too. He chuckles and hugs me back.

Out of nowhere, there's a loud hovering sound. I have no idea how to actually explain it. But it sounds like a ginormous fan.

I look up, and see the Gumi ship coming in for a landing. So it basically was a giant fan that I was hearing. Of course.

When it landed, and the hatch opened, out came five people. There was a tall humanoid dog, a shorter more human like duck, two shorter blonde spiky haired boys with blue eyes, and a very tall woman with blue eyes that matched her hair in color. One boy's outfit consisted of a black and white vest and baggy pants, complete with a black and white checkered bracelet on his left wrist. While the other boy's outfit was a white jacket, baggy pants, a black and white checkered bracelet, one black ring on his left index finger, and a white ring on his left middle finger.

Okay I understand I'm describing them, but since when did I use such big vocabulary? Did I swallow a dictionary or something? Anyway, I recognize all of them. Or atleast I feel like I do. I feel like I've seen them before, like their names are on the tip of my tongue.

"Roxas!" Sora called from behind me. The boy with the white jacket turned and smiled. Sora ran past me and practically attacked Roxas.

Wait… Roxas? Holy shit. It's Roxas. And the other one that looks like him is Ventus, the girl is Aqua, the duck like thing is Donald, and the dog ish person thing is Goofy! Oh my goodness… This can't be happening! This is so cool!

I squeal unintentionally, making everyone stare at me. I blush and look at the ground. I absolutely hate being the center of attention.

"Sora, it's nice to see you. Kairi, Riku," Aqua says as she smiles at them. She walks up to me. I never realized how tall she was. She's almost a full head taller than me. She pats my shoulder. "And this is the keyblade wielder?" She asks, in her calm voice.

"Um, yes, I'm Rhea. Nice to meet you," I smile up at her. As much as I would love to just say all their names, I can't. Then they'll know I'm more than I seem.

"May we see your keyblades?" Ventus asks coming up behind Aqua.

"Uh sure, just give me a bit," I say fumbling to get my CM out. But I can't find it. "Who took my CM," I say, more as a statement than a question. No one answers. "Who the hell took my CM? Come on guys I need that for my keyblades. Seriously though, who took it?" I ask, getting a little angry.

"Are you looking for this?" A male voice asks from behind the crowd of people.

"No way. You're here too?" I ask the guy.

"I guess, didn't think you would be here, Mary," He said chuckling with a wink.

"One, don't call me that. Ever. And two, can I have my CM?" I ask him. "Please? I need it to summon my keyblades."

"Keyblades? Plural? You have two?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, now hand over my CM." I glare at him

"Nope. You can summon them without your CM handy. You knew that right?" He asks smirking at me.

"Uh… No I didn't. Lemme try. But if I do, then can I get my CM back?" I'm a little confused.

"Sure. Try it out."

"Okay…" I say. **Think about pressing X**. A voice in my head echos. "Right…" I mumble.

"Access granted. Summoning Dream Sweeper and Shadow Roamer." My CM says.

"Yes!" I yell happily as both my keyblades appear. So he was right… Oh wait, I still haven't told you who _he_ is. His name is Blake. He's built like Kiki, and just as sweet if not sweeter. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He's goofy, and kind. I have a crush on him. Like a huge crush on him. Been like that for years. But alas, I won't ever say anything, cause I am beyond shy. 'Alas' where the hell did that come from? Whatever. He smiles at me and walks up to me.

Before anyone can say anything about my keyblades, and Blake can give me my CM back, I hear Kiki scream.

I look over to her, and see a Gigas Shadow holding her.

Dream Sweeper disappears in a puff of sparkles. So now all I'm wielding is Shadow Roamer. **It's my time to shine now, dear**. I hear a nasty cackling in the back of my head. I grin and run over to Kiki. A Darkball appears beside her. I laugh maniacally and slash at it, killing it it one hit. I point Shadow Roamer at the Shadow holding Madi, and one of the diamond shaped pieces shoots at it, killing it. The shard comes back, and reattaches. Kiki is released and she looks at me in horror. I look around at everyone and they're staring at me the same way.

"What's wrong?" I ask, noticing my voice has a slight british accent. "No…" I mutter. I back away from the crowd. I turn to run, but I collide with a Neoshadow.

I begin to laugh again as I raised Shadow Roamer and a dark mist forms around it. I point my keyblade at the Neoshadow and the shards fire at it, all engulfed in the dark mist. I cackle as the heartless disappears. the shards came back and reattached again. I come down from my laughing fit and turn around to find everyone backing away from me slowly.

"Seriously guys-" My voice still has the british accent… "No… Please no…" I say. I finally see my escape, so I turn and run toward the beach.

I wondered for a while, and somehow found my way to the iconic beach of Destiny Islands. I climb up onto the palm tree and lean against the part that curves up. I hug my knees and watch the waves move.

I hear footsteps. I glance behind me, thinking I might be in danger. Even though I have that thought, I don't even flinch. But luckily it's only Blake.

"Hey. You alright?" He asks, coming up and sitting beside me on the tree.

"This damned keyblade brings out the demon in me…" I say, holding up Shadow Roamer. It seems my voice still sounds british. Lovely.

"What do you mean?" He asks looking at me confused.

"You saw me back there, didn't you? I was laughing as I killed those heartless… I normally would never do that…" I sigh and look at the keyblade laying in my lap. I feel a hand on my back and look up at Blake. He's patting it lightly.

"Its not your fault. You have two keyblades, and you refer to your menu as CM. I'm assuming that means combined menu. Can I ask you something?" He asks thoughtfully.

"Sure. What's your question?" I ask, half turning to him. I want to scream right now, this stupid accent isn't dissipating. It's insistent… And again with the weird vocabulary. This is so frustrating.

"I have two questions, the first being: why are you talking with a british accent? And the second, why is your menu called CM?" He asks, as he looks out to the ocean.

"This will make probably make no sense to you, and I won't be surprised if you think I'm crazy… Anyway," I take in a shaky breath, "I have this… This… Voice in my head. It's like I have another personality. She's evil and she only likes to destroy things… She's the reason I have a british accent at the moment…" I explain. "Wait, can you do me a favor Blake?" I ask, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Sure. What do you need?" He asks with a smile.

"I need you to tell me if my eyes have changed color, or if my hair either is or has white in it." I look at him with a serious expression. He nods slowly.

"You're eyes are more teal than I can remember, and you have white tips. Why is that important?"

I clear my throat. Of freaking course my appearance has changed because of her! Why wouldn't it? She's practically a real person living inside my head. Okay that sounds crazy, but it's true. Actually that sounds insane. But I guess truth is truth.

I sigh before continuing. "It's important because the person in my head has white hair and turquoise eyes… Goddess I sound completely insane…" I put my head in my hands. I can't believe how shit bat crazy this all sounds… It's infuriating.

**I'm sorry deary… I didn't mean any harm… **The voice in my head says. I can feel that almost demonic joy drain itself from my body. I suddenly feel really tired. I'm getting light headed… I look down at the keyblade still sitting in my lap, it fades away in a puff of sparkles, just as Dream Sweeper had done some time before.

I look over at Blake before everything goes black again.


	3. The Victorious Duel

I wake up from my black out. That's the third time in about a day and a half. Wow.

I only very vaguely recognize the fact that someone is carrying me. I look up to my carrier with groggy eyes. It's Blake. My hands were resting on my chest, so I shifted one of them and laid it over his heart. I gripped a handful of his shirt and snuggled into him. Since I have a huge crush on him, this is like heaven. I love the feeling of being in his arms.

I think he noticed that I did that, because he looks down at me and smiles. I blush profusely and look away.

"I think I can walk now…" I mumble, still looking away.

"You sure? I don't want you to faint again."

"Yeah, I'll be okay, thank you," I smile at him. He lets my feet down and steadies me because I stumble. I'm always clumsy, so no surprise there.

We walk back to where we were earlier. We found Namine sketching on the ground there. "Oh, hey Nami," I say smiling. She jumps slightly and looks up at us. She smiles that sweet smile of hers.

"Oh, hello you two. Everyone went to one of the smaller islands for a bonfire. They wanted me to stay behind so you guys would know where to go. So please, follow me," She smiles again, and closes her sketch book. She leads us to one of the smaller islands where everyone is laughing and telling stories. Silver calls me over to him and Kiki. I laugh and go to sit with him, but instead he pulls me into his lap.

See here's the thing about my friendship with Silver; he's my closest guy friend. We act like a couple but in reality all we do is cuddles. We're just uber close. I hope Blake doesn't get the wrong idea…

Ah well, let's hope for the best! I look up just in time to see Blake and Roxas lock eyes. "I challenge you to a dual! Will you or will you not accept?" Roxas laughs.

"Challenge accepted! One rule though, no magic. Just pure strength. You up for it?" Blake grins evilly. What the hell is with my words? I still don't know about this.

We all follow Sora and Ventus down to the beach on the main land. There they have more room to act out their duel. They both summon their weapons. Roxas has his signature keyblade, and Blake has a silver large broadsword that has a deep blue hilt. It's truly beautiful. They went at it for I don't know how long. But we cheered them on no matter what. It was a lot of fun. Roxas ended up winning, laughing as he did. Blake growled and sat beside Kiki.

"Does anyone want to have a dual with the winner?" Roxas asks, smirking.

Silver, Madi, Ventus and I all raise our hands. Roxas does eenie meenie and lands on me. Go figure. Apparently the white has faded from my hair at this point, and my eyes are blue again. So thank Goddess for small miracles ha. I summon Dream Sweeper. I don't want to deal with Shadow Roamer right now.

"Awesome. Let's have a fair fight, yeah?" Roxas smiles at me.

I nod, smiling back. "Yeah." I look over to Madi, and she has an ear to ear smile. I look at Blake next, and he has a sweet smile. I start blushing and shake it off and get into a battle ready stance.

"Let's do this!" I shout as I run at him, smiling. I hit him with a powerful blow, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

"Jeez, you're strong," He laughs.

"Nah," I giggle, striking again.

We go back and forth, hitting each other with powerful blows. This goes on for a while until I hit him with a surprisingly powerful hit and he falls on the ground. That hit surprises me, I didn't expect to hit him that hard.

"I'm done," He laughs. Our keyblade disappear in a sparkly poof. I laugh as I help him up. As we walk back to our group of friends, they're all laughing.

"You did awesome!" Kiki says giggling. Her giggle sounds like an evil hamster, its adorable!

"I agree with Kiki, you did well," Silver smiled, clapping me on the shoulder.

"You should see the picture Nami drew," Blake smiles. I look at Nami and she blushes.

"It's not that good, but you can see if you'd like…" She blushes more and looks away, handing me the sketch book. There's a shaded picture of Roxas and I dueling. My keyblade is pointing at Roxas and he's in a defence pose. It's a wonderful drawing, really. Perfect shading. And I tell her so. "Oh… Thank you, I didn't think it was that good… Thank you…" She smiles. It's pretty dark and so the only light is the moon and the stars.

Madi yawns. "I think I'm going to head back to the tree house and get some sleep. I'm pretty tired," She rubs her head. "Rhea do you need a place to sleep, 'cause you can stay with me if you want," She smiles.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," I laugh. Apparently while I was out, everyone already got sleeping quarters arranged.

Okay, seriously, what the hell is up with my speech today? Whatever, it's weird.

Anyway, we all walk back to wherever it is we're sleeping. However, Madi and I go grab my bag from Sora's house. Once I've got that, Madi and I make our way back to the treehouse. Riku sent a sleeping bag with me, because Madi only had one. We talked about stuff for a while, and eventually we both fell asleep.


	4. First Nobody Encounter

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"I wake up to a shriek. I bolt upright in my sleeping bag, unzipping it to get out. I run to the door of the treehouse and peer outside into the night. Madi is being held by a Novashadow./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Let me go!" She hollers, struggling to get out of its grip./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Madi!" I yell, scrambling to get out of the treehouse. I trip on my way out, making me fall on my face. Probably going to get like a black eye or something, cause now I can't see very well out of my left eye. Everything is dimmer and less colorful in that eye./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"The heartless must have heard me because it turned toward me. I run at it, both my keyblades appearing in my hands. "Let her go!" I scream, as I take a running jump and get the heartless over the face with two hits, one from each keyblade. It makes a weird screeching sound and flings Madi off in the distance. I strike one last time while in the air, and land on the ground, ignoring the evident pain in my legs./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I run toward Madi. I set my keyblades down next to me, and hold her unconscious body in my arms. "C'mon Madi, please wake up…" I hear an evil laughter behind me. I turn and see a hooded figure walking toward us, the heartless nowhere in sight. "Stay away from us!" I yell, setting Madi down and grabbing my keyblades./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I'm not coming for her. I'm here for you," A male voice says. The hood came down to reveal a man with long blue hair and a very large X over his nose. He disappeared and reappeared behind me. I felt a stabbing pain in my back. I cough./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""No!" I hear Madi yell from the ground. At least she's alright now. The stabbing pain is still there, but the man isn't behind me anymore. My keyblades fade, and I fall on my hands and knees, going into a violent coughing fit. I open my eyes, and there's a pool of blood where I've been coughing./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I kneel and look down at my abdomen. There's a blood stained spot on my shirt. I grimace and begin to lift it up. I lift it past my bra. Yes, my bra. There's a bad gash near my heart./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Shit…" I say as I pull my shirt back down, and attempt to stand up. I can stand, but a stumble a bit. I place my hand over the wound, in hopes to slow the bleeding. I lean against a near by tree. My vision is fading fast. "Fucking hell… This is bad…" I say as I look at my hand and forearm that are both now covered in red. I try to make it to the treehouse, but I fail and fall. I start coughing again, blood coming with every hack./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Rhea!" I hear a several people call. I look over, and see, Kiki, Silver, Blake, and Madi all running towards me. Kiki gets to me first and puts my head in her lap./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""You're going to be okay, Meme," She said, as I begin to feel light drops of water on my face. She's crying. Oh yeah and "Meme" means little sister in… I don't remember what language, but it does mean little sister. Anyway, I feel someone grab my hand. I look over to see Silver holding it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""You'll be alright, just stay awake," He says with a sad smile./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I cough again and try to breath. Fuck that hurts. It's like I'm drowning again… Shit. Does that mean that I'm drowning in my own blood? Damnit. I briefly close my eyes and reopen them to someone moving my hand and to the sound my shirt being ripped open. I look down to see Madi doing so./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""What the hell are you doing?" I croak. This is my favorite shirt! Not cool!/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""It's either I do this, or let you die, and I refuse to lose my best friend!" She said, fighting a sob. I reach my bloody hand to hers./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I'll be okay, I promise…" I whisper as I smile. I take in another shaky breath. I can't see all that well anymore. I look towards Blake, and he's on his knees, staring at the ground. I sigh and get up very slowly. I wince at the pain growing ever stronger in my chest./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Words are still out of whack. Why./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I slowly crawl towards him and lean my head on his shoulder. I wipe my face of any blood with my clean hand and kiss his cheek. "I'll be alright. I just need to rest…" I say between shallow breaths. I look up to the night sky and let myself lean back on the ground./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I sigh. The pain is bearable now. I smile and my breaths slow. I can't see much anymore, so I just close my eyes. I can't hear anyone anymore. I just feel like I'm floating in thin air./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I think I'm dead…/p 


	5. Welcome to the Organization

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Look, she's waking up!" An offley chipper male voice said. I groan, for some reason I hurt. I hurt really bad. I open my eyes, and the brightness startles me. I'm laying in a completely white room, and for some reason that is incredibly unnerving. I look to my left and there's a boy with spiky dirty blond hair styled in a mohawk mullet way, with bright blue eyes. He looks vaguely familiar. "Hey there sleepy," He smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Ugh… Where the hell am I?" I ask slightly annoyed. I prop myself up on my elbows and look down at the rest of me. I'm in midnight blue longsleeve shirt that is slightly too big so it hangs off on shoulder, faded black skinny jeans, and black knee high combat boots./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""You're in Castle Oblivion," He says happily./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Castle… What? And who are you? More importantly… Who am I?" I ramble./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Oh right, I'm Demyx, or number IX if you prefer. And Castle Oblivion, home of the Organization XIII! Welcome number XIV!" He laughs and stands up. "Why don't we go introduce you to the rest of the organization and get you a cloak?" He smiled, offering me a hand./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Um okay… But I still don't remember who I am…" I say, taking his hand. This guy is really nice. Albeit a little over the top happy, but nice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""We can ask Saix when we see him," He smiles again. If I smiled that much, my face would hurt like hell./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I hadn't noticed him before, but there's a man about six feet tall with spiky red hair, acid green eyes, and little purple upside down tear drops under them. Demyx lead me over to him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""The names Axel, got it memorized?" He flashes a grin./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Um yeah, sure."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Jeez, somebody's a stiff," He playfully pats my shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Well when you don't remember who the hell you are, you don't know where you are, you tend to be a little tense." I state matter-of-factly./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""If I remember correctly, Saix said your name was Xareh. Nice name for a kid," Axel chuckled./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Xareh?" I ask, suddenly feeling a lightbulb go off. "Duh. Thanks Ax," I smile at him. Wait a minute… /spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ax/spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"? Where the hell did that come from. I barely just met the guy, and already I'm giving him nicknames. And apparently he notices too./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Ax? Dude, no. It's Axel. No shortening. Got it memorized kid?" He asks, slightly glaring at me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Yeah… Sorry… I don't know why I said that…" I mumble. "And my names not kid, hot head." I state, rivaling his glare./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Kid's got some spunk doesn't she Dem?" Axel laughs. I growl. I hate being teased./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Stop calling me kid, /spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:bold;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Ax/spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"," I glare at him. I'm a good eight inches shorter, so my glare does practically nothing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"He laughs. "Go find Saix. Have fun with this one Dem, she's a spitfire." He shoos us out of the room./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Once outside the door, Demyx rubs the back of his head sheepishly. I'm using a lot of big words… I don't think I did that before… Before? Before what?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Sorry about Axel… He's a bit obnoxious sometimes," He laughs nervously./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I sigh. "It's fine, thank you for introducing me to him and taking me around the castle," I smile at him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Yeah, no problem. So, uh, let's get going," He smiles./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Okay," I answer, and fall into step behind him. Farther down the hall, there's a shouting. Both Demyx and I stop and listen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I don't know where the hell I am! And if you don't tell me, then I will do something about it!" A female voice echoes through the door. It has a slight british accent. It sounds vaguely familiar…/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Xetruu, just calm down," a deep male voice says./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""This sounds like it's getting heated, do you think we should help?" I ask, looking worriedly at Demyx./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""That might be a good idea," He says, as he heads for the door. We open it to find a large man with light brown hair, and blue eyes, holding a defensive pose in front of a girl with almost white grey hair and turquoise eyes. She's holding a keyblade./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"All of a sudden, I get light headed. And images flit across my mind. Images of someone that looks like me, holding the same key blade./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Demyx, please, we've got this handled," A short skinny boy with slate blue eyes to match his hair, said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Just tell me where the hell I am!" The girl says with that british accent I heard earlier. I assume she is Xetruu. "Tell me where I am, and I'll put Shadow Roamer down." She sounds scared./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I assume you're Xetruu?" I ask, taking a step closer to her. She points her keyblade, which I believe is named Shadow Roamer, toward me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Why do you care? Who are you?" She asks, terror in her eyes./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""My name is Xareh, I'm new here too. You're in the Organization's Castle. And before you ask, which I know you will, its Organization XIII," I explain, taking yet another step closer./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Stay back! Why should I trust you?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I won't stay back. I'm only trying to help," I say putting my hands up. She moves to strike at me with Shadow Roamer. I go to protect myself, closing my eyes in the process. I hear a metal clink instead. I look up, and I have my keyblade in hand, defending myself./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""What? Another keyblade wielder?" The slate haired boy said./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Look Xetruu, just calm the fuck down. Now!" I shout as I hit her with a powerful strike. She falls on her butt with an /spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"oof /spanspan style="font-size:16px;font-family:'Times New Roman';color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"sound./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Fine… Sorry for being a hassle…" She sighs in defeat, and both our keyblades disappear in a poof of sparkles./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Demyx laughs. "Wow Zexy, that was pretty intense," He claps the slate haired boy on the shoulder./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""For the last time number IX, it's not Zexy. It's either Zexion, or number XI. Alright?" The boy, now Zexion, says to Demyx, glaring at him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I turn to Xetruu. "Do you want to come with me and Demyx around the castle? At least you won't be with a stranger," I say smiling at her. I hold out my hand to help her up./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"She takes it and answers my question. "I guess it won't hurt. Thank you for helping me," She sighs. She seems overall kind, but if there's anything I do remember, it's to not take on appearance first hand. Because under that kindness could be a terrible heartless person./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Demyx leads Xetruu and I out of that room, and it turns out that Zexion will follow us. I'm not entirely sure where he's leading us, but this whole white castle thing is still making me uncomfortable./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"We finally come to a large meeting room, with windows from floor to ceiling, and couches. There's a blue hair man with an 'X' shaped mark, or scar, on his nose, standing by one of the windows. I get a quick flash of seeing someone identical to this man, and then a searing pain in my back. I take a sharp breath at the unexpected pain. I bend over in desperation to make it stop. Then it stops as quickly as it had began. Weird. There's something off with this guy. I don't know what the hell it is, but if it can make a sudden pain come out of nowhere, then I don't like it./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""That's Saix. He'll tell you where you need to go for a missions and junk. Go talk to him," Demyx smiles and shoos Xetruu and me over to this Saix guy./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"He glances at us. "You two are numbers XIV and XV, yes?" He asks, his voice low./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"We nod, if Xetruu is anything like me, then we're both to scared to say anything./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Right then. Zexion?" He calls the little slate haired boy over. "Get these two their cloaks, and then they'll be off for their first mission," He barks. "Now you two, follow number XI." He directed. I grabbed Xetruu's wrist and brought her over to Zexion./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"He told us to wait there, and soon after telling us that, he returns with two black cloaks in hand. Both Xetruu and I take one and slip them on. It's fairly comfortable./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"We walk back to Saix and he tells us to go to Twilight Town to gather hearts? Something like that./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"It took like five or six hours for that one mission. For fucks sake, it was too long! I don't like doing work, yes I'm lazy. But I'll still do it. That was just to long for me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Xetruu and I get back to the meeting room place thing with the big windows. I walk to one of the couches and collapse onto it. Xetruu does the same next to me. I hear footsteps and look up, just in time to see Axel lean on the back of the couch we were sitting on./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Have fun on your first mission, kid?" He asks, a cocky grin on his face./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Sure, let's go with that answer," I say. Just saying that, made me get a weird flashback. I was sitting with a guy and he asked me something, and I replied with that. I felt a weird warmth in my chest. I unconsciously place a hand over the warmth./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""You okay?" Xetruu asks in her accented voice./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Um… Yeah, I think so…" I mumble. "I'm going to go lay down…" I say, getting up and walking back to the room that Demyx lead me away from. Axel follows me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"We stop a little bit before the room. "Stop following me. I want to be alone right now." I say, glaring at him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""You're getting flashbacks aren't you?" He asks, a sympathetic smile on his face./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I stare at him surprised. "... How do you know that?" I ask, a little wary./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Roxas used to get those too. He'd place his hand over where his heart should be and get a blank look for a bit. You did that. What are you remembering?" He explained, crossing his arms./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I look at the ground. "It's nothing of importance. Just… Can I please be alone?" I ask, turning away. I get to the door and reach for the handle, when I feel a hand on my upper arm./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""It's not going to get easier unless you talk to someone. Look, I know you already have a strong dislike for me, but just let me be nice. There's something about you. I don't know what it is, but there's something special about you. And that other girl, Xetruu. Saix has plans for you two. Got it memorized, kid?" He actually sounds worried. Weird, I just met this guy this morning, or what I think is this morning./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Fine, but I still want to lay down. So can I do that while I tell you? But promise to tell me about this organization. Deal?" I ask. My head is starting to hurt./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Deal," He agrees and follows me into the room. I hadn't noticed before, but there's a sign that says XIV on it. Symbolizing that it's my room, I think. This whole castle is one huge puzzle for me./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"I walk to the bed and face plant in the pillow. He sits in a chair that's by a desk I hadn't noticed before. Wow, I didn't notice a lot. I look around the room, like really look, for the first time. From the bed, I can see that there's a window that shows nothing but a black starless sky. That's a little creepy. And then near the bed, there's the desk that Axel is sitting at, and he's staring at me expectantly. Impatient ass./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Okay, fine. So what was it that you wanted to know?" I ask, flopping on my back and staring at the ceiling./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""What was your flashback?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Oh yeah, that. Remember when I said 'sure, let's go with that'?" I asked, glancing at him. He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, that flashback was a girl that had my hair color sitting with a black haired boy on a tree trunk. I felt a weird tinge of aching when my heart should be. It was weird," I sigh. I don't like remembering things./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Huh, maybe he's a friend of yours from when you were a somebody?" Axel suggests.\/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""I guess. But I don't like remembering those things. I get this weird ghost pain, and it's really unpleasant," I frown at the ceiling./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Have you had any other flashbacks?" Axel asks, curiously./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Yes actually, but I'm telling you this one in confidence that you won't spill it to anyone. If you do then I'll find a way to seriously hurt you, and I don't care how strong you think you are, I will find a way. Got it memorized?" I flash and evil grin at him and his eyes widen as he nods. "Okay so, when I saw Saix for the first time, I suddenly got really scared and then I saw a guy that looks just like him. Right after that, I got a sharp pain in my back and lasted a few minutes. I bent over in hopes that it would stop, then it disappeared altogether, just as quickly as it had began. I don't trust Saix… There's just something about him that is off putting, y'know?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;""Wow, that's odd. I don't think there's anything wrong with Saix, but then again I'm pretty sure we were friends when we were somebodies… Any other-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;text-indent: 36pt;text-align: justify;"Axel was cut off my Xetruu barging in. "We have another mission, but we gotta go now. Come on Xareh!" She was frantic. I look over to Axel and he shrugs. I get up and run to catch up with Xetruu, Axel on my heels./p 


End file.
